Fifty Shade of Danatna
by randomtvjunkie93
Summary: Title says tt all
1. Meet Ms Taylor

Chapter 1

I look at myself in the mirror one more time. Why did I have to do this? It's all Rachel's fault she just had to get sick and now I'm persuaded to take over this interview with some billionaire that Rachel is interviewing for the school newspaper. I try brushing out my hair but it won't go straight. I guess since it was always in a ponytail in high school I had no idea that my hair was naturally wavy. After failing every attempt to straighten it I see Rachel in the living room in her pajamas watching Funny Girl yet again. She looks over and sees me. "Santana I am so sorry. I know you'd rather stay home and study for your finals but it took me nine months to schedule this interview and it will take another six to reschedule and we will be gone by then." Looking at Rachel's face she was giving me her puppy dog eyes and she knew I was a sucker for them. "It's no problem Rachel you need this to graduate so I'm going to help you and do this interview. You should head to bed get some sleep. I made some soup for you if you get hungry it's in the fridge just heat it up when you get hungry. You want me to get you some Nyquil or Tylenol?" Rachel nodded her head. "Nyquil please here's my recorder just press record and write some notes I'll take care of the rest." I looked at her. "Rach I know nothing about her!" She smiled weakly. "Trust me the questions will see you through. Again thank you Santana you are a life saver." Grabbing my bag I smiled at her and headed out of the loft. I can't believe Rachel talked me into this. I shouldn't be surprised she's very persuasive.

The roads are clear as I head form Lima, Ohio to New York City. Good thing I left early I had an eight hour drive ahead of me. Thank god Rachel let me use her Mercedes I don't think my VW Beetle could make it that far. My destination is Ms. Taylor's global enterprise. It was a huge skyscraper type building with 20 floors and had Taylor House in big letters over the entrance. I arrive a few minutes before the interview time and I sigh in relief that I am not late. I walk into the lobby and see how big and extravagant it is. I walk to the desk and see a blonde women sitting there. "Hello I am here to see Ms. Taylor. Santana Lopez for Rachel Berry." The women looks up at me and smiles. "Just a moment Miss Lopez." She gets on the phone for a few moments then hangs up and turns to me. "Miss Berry is expected please sign in Miss Lopez." I sign in and she hands me a visitor's pass. I laugh quietly and say thank you then head to the elevator. I look and see two men in matching suits by the elevator. Now I feel underdressed as I head up to the 20th floor at the speed of light.

I get up there and see another blonde women sitting at the desk. She sees me and smiles. "Wait here a moment Miss Lopez." She points to the waiting area by an office and a meeting room and I sit there nervous. Since I have no info about Ms. Taylor she could be ninety or thirty dang you Rachel Berry. Another blond women walks up to me. "Miss Lopez?" I jump from the unexpected voice. "Yes." The other women smiles. "Ms. Taylor will see you in a moment. May I take your jacket?" I nod. "Yes please. Thank you." She takes my jacket then speaks again. "Have you been offered anything to drink?" I shake my head and she asks if I want coffee, tea or water. "Water please." She nods and turns to the other blonde women. "Kitty please got get Miss Lopez some water." Kitty jumps up and heads off. "I'm sorry Kitty is new she still needs to learn protocol." Kitty then returns with a glass of iced water. "Here you are Miss Lopez." "Thank you." I respond. Both women sit down and continue to work. Ms. Taylor must really like blonde women if she has a bunch working in her office. Then the office door opens and an African American man walks out and then he shout into the office. "Basketball this week Taylor?" I don't hear the reply. The man turns sees me and smiles then Kitty jumps up and heads to the elevator. "Good afternoon ladies." He says to us then leaves. The other blond speaks. "You may go in now Miss Lopez. You don't need to knock just go right in." I walked in and tripped into her office. Me and my two left feet I also felt two arms around me. "Miss Berry." I looked up into the eyes of Ms. Taylor. My god she was an angel. She had beautiful long dark hair and the perfect hazel eyes. I'm Danielle Taylor. Are you ok? Would you like to sit down?" She helped me up and led me to a chair in front of her desk. Uh… Actually Ms. Taylor. Miss Berry is unwell so I am filling in for her. She looked at me. "You are?" Her gaze made me nervous. "I am Santana Lopez. I'm studying English Literature with Rachel uh…. Miss Berry at Ohio State." She nodes her head. "I see." Then she smiles and I look around and see that the office is huge especially for one women. There are paintings on a far wall to the right of her desk. "A local artist. " Dani tells me when she sees what I'm looking at. "They are lovely. "I tell her she smirks. " I agree Miss Lopez." Apart from those paintings the office looks exactly like the lobby. As she sits down I pull Rachel's questions out of my backpack. As I grab the recorder I drop it a few times until I finally put it on the desk. When I look up at her she's looking at me and she's trying not to smile. "Sorry." I look down. "Do you mind if I record this interview?" She smirks at me. "After you've taken so much trouble to set up the recorder? Who am I to say no?" She was laughing at me then went stone faced. "No I don't mind." I look at her. "Did Rachel I mean Miss Berry explain what the interview was for?" She nodded her head. "Yes. To appear in the graduation issue of the student paper since I'll be handing out the degrees at the ceremony."

Oh! This is news I kept thinking how can someone who is not much older than me is going to present me my degree. I forgot about that and got back to the task at hand. "Good. I have some questions to ask you Ms. Taylor" I push some hair behind my ear. "Yes I suppose you do." She smiled at me. "You're very young to have such and empire. To what do you owe your success?" I look at her and she is still smiling. "It's all about people Miss Lopez and I'm very good at judging them. I know what makes them tick, what makes them flourish, what doesn't, what inspires them. I employ exoptinal people and I reward them well." She pauses and then glares at me. My belief is to achieve success in any scheme one has to make oneself master of that scheme, know it inside and out, know every detail. I work hard, very hard to do that. I make decisions based on logic and facts. I have a natural gut instinct that can spot and nurture a good solid idea and good people. The bottom line is it's always down to good people." "Maybe you're lucky." Rachel didn't write that down. Her eyes flare. "I don't subscribe to luck Miss Lopez. The harder I work the more luck I seem to have. It really is all about having the right people on your team and directing their energies accordingly. I think it was Harvey Firestone who said. "The growth and development of people is the highest calling of leadership." "You sound like a control freak" The words are out of my mouth before I know what I'm saying. "Oh I exercise control in all things, Miss Lopez." She says without any humor in her voice. I look at her and she holds my gaze.

How can she have such an unnerving effect on me? Her overwhelming looks maybe? The way her eyes blaze? The way she strokes her index finger against her lower lip? I wish she's stop doing that. "Besides, immense power is acquired by assuring yourself in your secret revires that you were born to control things." She continues, her voice soft. "Do you feel that you have immense power?" I stare her down. "I employ over forty thousand people, Miss Lopez. That gives me a certain responsibility-power, if you will. If I were to decide I was no longer interested in the telecommunications business and sell, twenty thousand people would struggle to make their mortgage payments after a month or so." My jaw drops. I am staggered by humility. "Don't you have broad to answer to?" I ask her. "I own my company. I don't have to answer to a board." She raises an eyebrow at me. Of course I would know this if I did some research. But she's arrogant. "Do you have an interests outside of work?" "I have varied interests, Miss Lopez." A little of a smile touches her lips. Her eyes show some wicked thoughts. "Well if you work so hard what do you do to chill out?" "Chill out?" She smiles revealing her perfect white teeth. She really is perfect. No one should be this hot. "Well to 'chill out' as you put it I write music, sing, I indulge in some physical pursuits" She shifts in her chair. "I'm a very wealthy women Miss Lopez and I have expensive absorbing hobbies." I glance at the questions Rachel gave me. "You invest in manufacturing. Why that field specifically?" I ask her. Why do i feel so uncomfortable? "I like building things. I like knowing how things work: what makes things tick, how to construct and deconstruct. I have a love of music. What can I say?" "That sounds like your heart talking not logic." Her mouth quirks up and she starts at me. "Possibly. Though there are people who'd say I don't have a heart." "Why would they say that?" "Because they know me well." Her lips curl into a smile. "Would your friends say your easy to get to know?" I regret that question as soon as I ask it. Another one not on Rachel's list.

"I'm a very private person, Miss Lopez. I go a long way to protect my privacy. I don't often give interviews…" "Why did you agree to this one?" "Because I'm a benefactor of the university, and for all intents and purposes, I couldn't get Miss Berry off my back. She badgered and badgered my PR people, and I admire that kind of tenacity." I know how Rachel can be. That's why I'm sitting here uncomfortable under her gaze, when I should be studying for my exams. "You also invest in farming technologies. Why are you interested in that area?" "We can't eat money, Miss Lopez, and there are too many people on this planet who don't have enough to eat." "That sounds very philanthropic. Is it something you feel passionately about? Feeding the world's poor?" She shrugs. "Its shrewd business," she mummers, though I think she's being disingenuous. It doesn't make sense- feeding the world poor? I can't see the financial benefit of this, only the virtue of the ideal glance at the next question, confused by her attitude. "Do you have a philosophy? If so, what is it?" "I don't have a philosophy as such. Maybe a guiding principle- Carnegie's: 'A man who acquires the ability to take full possession of his own mind may take possession of anything else to which he is justly entitled.' I'm very singular, driven. I like control- of myself and those around me." "So you want to possess things?" "I want to deserve to possess them, but yes, bottom line, I do." "You sound like the ultimate consumer." "I am." She smiles but it doesn't touch her eyes. I go to the next question. "You were adopted. How much do you think that's shaped the way you are?" Ok this is way to personal. I stare at her hopening she's not offended. "I have no way of knowing." Now my interest has surfaced. "How old were you when you were adopted?" "That's a matter of public record, Miss Lopez." Her tones is stern. Crap now she's mad. Flustered I move on quickly. "You've had to sacrifice family life for work." "That's not a question." She states. Sorry. Have you had to sacrifice family life for work?" "I have a family. "I have a brother and a sister and tow loving parents. I'm not interested in extending my family beyond that." "Are you gay Ms. Taylor?" She inhales sharply and I cringe. What did I just do?" "Like I said earlier I am a very private person and I would like to keep my personal life private." She glares at me. "I apologize. It's um….. Written here," I go to the next question. "These aren't your own questions?" "No Rachel- Miss Berry- she compiled the questions." "Do you work together on the paper?" Oh shit. I have nothing to do with the paper that's Rachel's thing. "No she's my roommate." She rubs her chin her eyes appraising me. "Did you volunteer to do this interview?" She asks.

I don't know if I should answer " I was drafted. She's not well." My voice is weak." That explains a great deal." Suddenly there's a knock on the door. "Ms. Taylor sorry to interrupt but your next meeting is in two minutes." She looks up. "Were not finished her Holly. Please cancel my next meeting." Holly hesitates, gaping at her. Good I'm not the only one. "Very well, Ms. Taylor." She leaves. "Where were we Miss Lopez." "Please don't let me keep you from anything." "I want to know about you. I think that's only fair." "There's not much to know." "What are you plan after you graduate?" "I haven't made any plans, Ms. Taylor." "We have a great internship program here." She says I raise my eyebrows in surprise. Is she offering me a job? "I'll keep that in mind. I don't think I'd fit in." She looks at me. "Why do you say that?" I snicker. "It's obvious isn't it?" She shakes her head. "Not to me." I get up to leave and she stops me. "Would you like me to show you around?" "I'm sure you're really busy, Ms. Taylor and I need to get back. "You're driving back to Lima?" She sounds surprised. "Well drive carefully. Did you get everything you need?" I node my head. "Yes mam. Thank you for the interview Ms. Taylor." "The pleasures all mine." As I turn to eave she stick her hand out to me and I take it and shake it. "Until we meet again Miss Lopez." "Ms. Taylor." I nod at her. She walks behind me. "Just making sure you make it through the door." That's very considerate." As we walk out he speaks again. "Do you have a coat?" "A jacket." Kitty leaps up to go get it and Ms. Taylor takes it from her and helps me put it on. I shrug it on then head for the elevator. She stand there watching me. "Sanatna." She says as a farewell. "Dani." I reply as the doors close.


	2. Rachel let it go

Chapter 2

My heart picks up speed as the elevator heads to the first floor. As soon as the door open I rush to the double doors and onto the streets of New York. I have never had a women intimidate me like Dani Taylor did. I lean against a pillar of the building waiting for my breathing to return to normal and then I head for the car. As I am heading back I wonder why Dani intimidated me is it her looks, wealth, and power. I don't know but on the negative side she's arrogant, autocratic and cold. I guess she has a right to be she has achieved so much at such a young age damn you Rachel Berry for not giving me a bio about her. As I sit there I think the interview is over I never need to see her again so I have nothing to worry about. I put on some Alanis Morsette and head back to OSU.

When I get there I know that Rachel's goanna want to know all of the dirty details. She has the recorder so hopefully I don't have to say much. When I walked in Rachel was sitting on the couch and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Santana your back. I was expecting you back sooner. So how did it go?" I sighed. "Oh really I thought I made good time considering the interview ran over." I waved the recorder after I got it out of my pocket. "Santana thank you so much for doing this. I'll find a way to repay you I promise. So you never answered mw question how was it? How was she?"

Here it was Rachel Berry and her twenty questions. I sighed deeply. "I'm glad it's over and I have to never see her again. She was intimidating, you know? She's focused intense even- and young. Really young." She looks at me and I frown at her. "Don't look at me like that Berry. Why didn't you give me a bio? She made me feel stupid by skimming over basic research." She put a hand over her mouth in shock. "Oh my god Santana. I'm so sorry I didn't think." I scoffed of course she didn't. "She was mostly courteous, formal, and slightly stuffy- like she's old before her time. She doesn't talk like a women of twenty something. How old is she anyway?" She raised any eyebrow "Twenty-seven. Dang Santana. I'm sorry. I should have briefed you, but I panicked. Let me have the recorder and I'll start transcribing the interview. "I handed her the recorder and she went to her laptop. "You look better. Did you eat your soup?" She nodded her head. "Yea and it was delicious of course you are the best cook I know Santana." She smiles at me and I check my watch. "I have to go I can still make my shift at Home Depot." Rachel's jaw dropped. "Are you crazy Santana? You're going to be exhausted." I shook my head at her. "I'll be alright.

I have worked at Home Depot since I started at OSU. It's the largest hardware store in Ohio and after working there for a long time I came to know a little bit about everything we sell. But I suck at DIY things that's my dad's department. I was glad I got my shift I was able to get my mind off of Dani Taylor. Were really busy which makes sense since summer just started. "Santana I didn't think you were going to make it." My boss Gunther was shocked to see me. "My appointment didn't last as long as I thought." Gunther smiled at me which is rare. "Well I'm glad to see you." He asked me to work in the storeroom and I agreed. When I came home Rachel was wearing headphones and typing away on her laptop. Her nose is still pink but when she is into a story she is fully focused. I am so tired from the long drive, _that_ interview and being busy at work. I sit down on the couch and remember I have the essay I have to finish and all the studying I have to do. I was busy with her. "You got some good stuff her Santana. Nice job. You should have taken her up on her offer to show you around. She so wanted to spend more time with you." I shook my head. "I donts really care what she wanted." She just smirked I me. "I see what you mean about formal. Did you take any notes?" I looked down. "No did you want me to." She shook her head. "It's cool. I can still make a good article. She is one good looking women." I looked at her. "I guess." Rachel laughed. "Oh come on Santana even you can't be immune to her looks. She is so your type." I shook my head. "You would have got more out of her." Rachel looked at me. "I highly doubt that Santana. He practilly offered you a job. Given that I just thrusted this on you. So what did you really think of her." Why can't she just let this go?


	3. So Photo Shoot

Chapter 3

I decided to humor Rachel. "She's very driven, controlling, arrogant,-scary, but very charismatic. I can see the fascination." I added hoping that would make her shut her mouth. "You, fascinated by a women? Now that's a first." she smirked. I started to make a sandwich so she couldn't see my face. "Why did you want to know if she was gay? That was the most embarrassing question. She was pissed to be asked." I scowled at Rachel. "When she's in society pages, she never has a date." I stalked up to her. "So it was embarrassing. The whole thing I'm just glad I'll never have to see her again." Rachel smiled. "Oh come one Santana it was not that bad. I think she sounds taken with you." _Taken with me? _Ok Rachel has officially lost her mind. "You wants a sandwich?" Rachel nodded. "Please.

We don't talk about Dani Taylor for the rest of the night. Once we finish eating I'm able to sit at the dining table with Rachel while she works on the article. I work on my essay. By the time I'm done it's midnight and Rachel went to bed a long time ago. I head to my room so tired but pleased that I've accomplished something so much on a Monday. I curl up in my bed close my eyes and instantly fall asleep. That night I dreamt of dark places, bleak, cold white floors, and hazel eyes.

For the rest of the week I threw myself into studies and work. Rachel is busy trying to finish the article so she can relinquish it to the new editor and cram for her finals. By Wednesday she's well and I no longer need to endure the sight of her flannel pajamas. I call my mom to see how she is doing. She wished me luck on my final exams. She tells me about her latest venture in candle making my mother is all about new ventures. She's bored and needs something to occupy her time but she has the attention span of a goldfish. I hope husband number four is taking care of her. "How are things with you mija?" I hesitate I now have my mom's full attention. "I'm fine" She picks up on something. "Santana have you met someone?" I still wonder how she does that. You can hear the excitement in her voice." "No, Mom, it's nothing. You'll be the first to know if I do." My mom sighs. "Santana, you really need to get out more. You worry me." I laugh. "Mom I'm fine. How's your husband?" distraction the best policy. Later that same night I call Antonio my stepdad. My mom's second husband the man I think of as my father and the man whose name I bear. It's a brief conversation it's not even a conversation. Antonio isn't much of a talker. He's still alive, still watching soccer and going bowling or fly-fishing, or making furniture when he's not. He's a skilled carpenter the main reason why I know the difference between a hawk and a handsaw. All seems good with him.

It's Friday night and Rachel and I are debating what to do for the night. We are taking time off our studies, our work and student newspapers when the doorbell rings. I open the door and there is my best friend Noah Puckerman but I call him Puck. "Puck! Great to see you!" I give him a hug. "Come in." Puck is the first friend I made when I transferred here. We share a sense of humor but we discovered that Antonio and Puck's dad were in the same army unit together. Now are fathers are best buds as well. He' studying engineering and is the first in his family to go to college. He's really bright but he really loves photography. He has a good eye for a good picture. "I have news." He says excited. I laugh. "Wait don't tell me- you've managed not to get kicked out for another week." I tease him and he scowls in a playful manner. "The Ohio gallery is going to exhibit my photos next month." Rachel and I cheered. "Oh my god Puck that is awesome." Rachel walked forward and smiled. "Way to go Noah. I should put this in the paper. Nothing like last minute editorial changes on a Friday evening." Puck and I laugh because we know she's just pretending to be annoyed. "Come on let's celebrate. I want you to come to the opening both of you." He says remembering Rachel. Puck and I are good friend but I know deep down he wanted it to be more but he's not for me I think of him like a brother. Rachel teases me that I'm missing the need- a- boyfriend gene the truth is I don't want a boyfriend there not my type. Sometimes I wonder if there is something wrong with me. It's just no one's ever made me feel weak at the knees. _Until recently. _No I get rid of that thought. I am in no way going there. _Are you gay Ms. Taylor? _I wince I know I dream about her but that's just to purge the awful experience form my stomach. Puck opens a bottle of champagne. He's tall in his jeans and t-shirt, he's all shoulder and muscle, tanned skin, dark hair and dark eyes. Yea he's kinda hot but I think he finally knows were just friends. The cork pops and he looks up and smiles.

Saturday at the store is awful. We have do- it- yourselfers wanting to spruce up their homes. Gunther and the other part timers and I have a lot of costumers. But there's a lull around lunchtime thank god. Gunther asks me to check on some orders while I'm behind the counter. I'm eating and am engrossed in my task as well. I have my eyes flicking to the computer screen to see if the entries match and I look up straight into the gaze of Dani Taylor. "Miss Lopez what a pleasant surprise." Her gaze is making me nervous. Holy hell what is she doing her. "Ms. Taylor." is all I can manage to say. She keeps staring at me. "I was in the area. I need to stock up on a few things. It's a pleasure to see you again Miss Lopez." Her voice is warm and my stomach flips. I shake my head. "Santana my name is Santana. What can I help you with Ms. Taylor?" I mutter. She smiles like she has some big secret. "There are a few items I need. To start with, I'd like some cable ties." Her expression is stone faced. "We stock various lengths. Shall I show you?" I mutter my voice wavering. _Control yourself Lopez. _A slight frown crosses Dani's face. "Lead the way, Miss Lopez." I come out from behind the counter. I'm trying not to fall my legs are like Jell-O I'm so glad I decided to wear my best jeans this morning.

"There with the electrical goods, aisle eight." My voice is too bright. I glance up at her and regret it. Damn, she's perfect. "After you." She mummers with her hand. As my heart is beating out of my chest I head down one of the aisles to the electrical section. _Why is she in Ohio? Why is she at Home Depot? _The thought that comes to my mind is _she's here to see you. _ That makes no sense why with this Sapphic Goddess be here for me. The idea is ridiculous so I kick it out of my head. "Are you in Ohio on business?" I ask and my voice is too high. _Damn Santana try to be cool._ "I was visiting the OSU farming division. It's based in Columbus. I'm currently funding some research there in crop rotation and soil science." She tells me. "All part of your feed the world plan." I tease. "Something like that." She says and her lips quirk in a half smile. He looks at the cable ties we stock. What on god's earth is she going to do with them? She bends and selects a packet. "These will do." She says. "Is there anything else?" She thinks for a moment. "I'd like some masking tape." I look at her. "Are you redecorating?" I ask before I can stop myself. She shakes her head. "No not redecorating." She says quickly and smirks and I have this feeling she's laughing at me. "This way." I mummer. I glance behind me as she follows. "Have you worked here long?" Her voice is low and it makes my stomach have knots. "Four years." I mutter. I show her two widths and she looks. "I'll take that one." Dani says pointing to the wider tape which I pass to her. "Anything else?" My voice is now husky. Her eyes widen slightly. "Some rope I think." Her voice is husky like mine. "This way." I duck my head down and move toward the aisle. "What sort were you after? We have synthetic, natural filament rope, twine, cable cord." I stop at her expression and her eyes darken. "I'll take five yards of the natural filament rope." Quickly I measure out five yards against the ruler. Taking my Stanley knife from my pocket of my jeans. I cut it then coil it neatly before tying it in a slipknot. By a miracle I manage not to remove my fingers with a knife. "Were you a girl scout?" Dani asks. _Don't look at her mouth._ Organized group actives aren't really my thing."

She arches a brow. "What is your thing Santana?" her voice soft and her secret smile back. "Books." I whisper. _You. You are my thing_. "What kind of books?" She cocks her head. "Oh you know the usual. The classics. British literature, mainly." She rubs her chin. "Anything else you need?" I had to get off that subject. "I don't know. What else would you recommend?" What would I recommend? I don't know what the hell's you're doing. "For a do it yourselfer?" She nods her eyes alive with humor. "Coveralls." I reply. She raise an eyebrow amused. "You wouldn't want to ruin your clothing." I gesture to her jeans and shirt. "I could always take them off." She smirks. I feel color drain form my cheeks "I'll take some coveralls. Heaven forbid I should ruin my clothing." She says dryly. I try to dismiss the image of her without jeans. "Do you need anything else?" She ignores me. "How is the article coming along?" She finally asked and easy question a question I can answer. "I'm not writing it, Rachel is. Miss Berry. My roommate she's the writer. She's very happy with it. She's the editor of the newspaper, and she was devastated she couldn't do the interview in person." I take a deep breath then continue. "Her only concern is that she doesn't have any original photographs of you." She looks at me. "What kind of photographs does she want?" I hadn't factored in this response. "I'm around. Tomorrow perhaps…" I stare in shock. "You'd be willing to do a photo shoot?" Rachel will praise me if I can pull this off.

"Rachel will be delighted- if we can find a photographer." I'm very pleased. "Let me know about tomorrow." Reaching into her back pocket she pulls out her wallet. "My card. It has my cell number on it. You'll need to call before ten in the morning." I nod my head. "Okay." Rachel is going to love me. "Santana." Paul has materialized he's Gunther's younger brother. I heard he was home but I wasn't expecting to see him. "Excuse me for a moment Ms. Taylor." I walk away from her. Paul has always been a buddy and after this conversation I'm having with Dani Taylor it's nice to talk to someone normal. Paul hugs me. "Santana hi. It's so good to see you." I look at him. "Hi Paul. How are you? You home for your brother's birthday?" he nods "Yep, you're looking well Santana really well." He grins. When I glance up I see Dani Taylor, she's watching us like a hawk. "Paul I'm with a customer. Someone you should meet." I say I pull Paul over. "Paul this is Dani Taylor. Ms. Taylor this is Paul Masters his brother owns the place." Dani examines him then holds out her hand. "Mr. Masters." Paul takes her hand. "Ms. Taylor." Then he freezes. "Wait up- not _the_ Dani Taylor? Of Taylor Entprises holdings?" Dani gives him a polite smile that doesn't reach her eyes. "Wow is there anything I can get you?" She shakes her head. "Santana has it covers, Mr. Masters. She's been very attentive." What she says baffles me. Cool. Catch you later Santana. Paul says. "Sure Paul." I watch him head toward the stock room. "Anything else Ms. Taylor?" She shakes her head. "Just these items." She responds. I ring up everything. "That will be forty three dollars please." She looks at me and it make me nervous. "Would you like a bag?" I ask as I take her card.

"Please, Santana." Her tongue caresses my name. I hand her the bag. "You'll call me if you want to do the photo shoot?" She's all business now. I nod. "Good. Until tomorrow perhaps. Oh and Santana. I'm glad that Miss Berry couldn't do the interview." She smiles then leaves. _Okay- I like her._ There I said it I cannot hide my feelings for her. She's attractive very attractive. But it's a lost cause. I bite my lip and call up Rachel to tell her we need to set up a photo shoot.

A/N: I hope this makes up for the last short chapter I wrote. Thank god I had time to do this. This took a long time so I hop you enjoy I'll try to update soon.


End file.
